villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hush
Tommy Elliot, also known as Hush, is a villain from the Batman series. He and Bruce Wayne (Batman) were childhood friends, but they were also each others opposite. Hush became a villain at an early age, and managed to become a surgeon. Absolute Power In an alternate timeline where Batman saved his parents while travelling back in time, Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliott were still friends as adults. Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Hush is subsequently killed by Batman. Batman: Arkham Knight Hush appears in Batman: Arkham Knight comic. Hush doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. His name can be seen on the working schedule in the operation room. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. Facts *Real Name: Thomas "Tommy" Elliot *Occupation: Surgeon *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Reddish-brown *Height: 6 ft 3 in *Weight: 225 lb *First Appearance: Batman #609 (January, 2003) Attributes *Great physical strength, augmented by a hatred of Bruce Wayne *World-class surgeon, capable of extraordinary medical breakthroughs *Master of disguise *Determined to destroy Bruce Wayne DC Universe Online Hush appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by J. Shannon Weaver. Lego Batman Hush is a playable character in Lego Batman: The Video Game'. He can be unlocked after rescuing all the civilian hostages throughout the game. He uses two handguns as weapons, and can build objects and shoot faster than other characters. When left idle, he raises his hand to his mouth and makes a "hush" expression. He is also unlockable through the "Villain Hunt" mini-game in the Nintendo DS version. Hush appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced by Nolan North. He appears as a boss fight and an unlockable playable character. Nolan North reprises his role as Hush in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. ''Batman: Arkham'' series :See: Hush (Arkhamverse) Hush made an appearance in the video game Batman: Arkham City during a side mission; he was another serial killer who has been killing people inside Arkham City by cutting off their faces in order to graft a replica of Bruce Wayne's face onto his own. He returns in a side activity in the 2015 sequel Batman: Arkham Knight The Batman Hush was originally going to be featured in a planned DTV set on the animated series The Batman, along with that universe's versions of Riddler, Catwoman, Joker, Clayface, Mr. Freeze and Penguin. The project was later scrapped by DC and WB. There is some sketch art of Hush in Legions of Gotham. Hush was also going to be introduced in the episode "Rumors", written by Joseph Kuhr. DC didn't like the idea, and the villain Rumor (voiced by Ron Perlman) was created in his place. ''Gotham'' A young Tommy Elliot appears in the Fox television show Gotham, which acts as an origin series to characters appearing in the Batman franchise. He appears in the eighth episode of season 1 titled "The Mask" as a classmate and enemy of Bruce Wayne. When Bruce Wayne returns to his private school on the urging of his butler and guardian Alfred, he is approached by Tommy Elliot and a friend of Tommy's. Although Tommy acts well meaning at first, he takes a sick fascination in the recent murders of Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas and Martha Wayne and begins to ask details, which causes Bruce to leave in disgust, much to Tommy's amusement. Later on in the day Tommy mocks Bruce's mother, causing the pair of them to get into a fight although Tommy gains the upper hand as he uses his friends to back him up. When Alfred learns of the attack and Tommy disrespecting Martha's memory, he decides to teach Bruce to stand up for himself. He takes Bruce to Tommy's residence, where he gives Bruce his father's watch. Bruce wraps the watch round his knuckles and punches Tommy repeatedly in the face, managing to bring him down. Bruce and Alfred then leave together to have pizza, leaving Tommy on the doorstep bleeding and sore. This depiction differs from how Hush is normally portrayed in the comics and other media. Although still disturbed, he does act like Bruce Wayne's friend and they were childhood friends, whereas in the series he is outright hostile towards Bruce and appears to have a dislike for him. He will return during the fourth season of the show. Film Hush appears in Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants, voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. He appears as an inmate at Arkham Asylum who claims he doesn't belong there and needs to be released to an uncaring Penguin, who just walks by him. Both Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill has teased about doing a Hush animated movie. Gallery Hush New Earth.jpg|New Earth. Hush 1.jpg Hush 2.jpg Hush 3.jpg Hush 4.jpg Batman_0477.jpg hush 5.jpg Hush 6.jpg Batman_Prelude_to_the_Wedding_Nightwing_vs._Hush_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Navigation pl:Hush (Komiksy) Category:Nemesis Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Titular Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Gamblers Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassin Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains